Glass Wall
by Ayame-Chiixo
Summary: - Why didn't Natsu sneak into my room today? What's going on? - Lucy said , She went to the guild to find an answer , but what she got were shocking news. What's happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

Just like usual , the Sun shone perfectly in Magnolia , People started working here and there cheerfully with huge smiles welcoming customers and

people.

The sun rays touched her face, she rubbed her eyes and started

leaving the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, even if it was for a moment , it meant a lot to her.

**An hour later ~**

**Lucy's POV**

I took a bath and wore my clothes , so why didn't Natsu come yet? Usually he enters my room without a warning! Is there anything wrong with him? I quickly took

my keys and headed toward the guild , I was in a hurry and didn't care about people who walked in my way , but then I feel on the floor suddenly, that's when I releazied.. I bumped into someone , I said "Sorry , I wasn't looking!" And got up quickly

and went to the guild in full speed , there was something about that person, but where have I met him before? I didn't have time to remember and rushed to the guild doors

I kicked the doors and said "I'm home!"

I heard lots of my guild mates welcoming me back , I smiled and rushed over to our table , but then I slowed down , Natsu was chatting

with Lisanna who was smiling at him without caring about the world , I was so shocked I couldn't say a word, they haven't noticed me yet, I opened my mouth to say something but I shut it again when Natsu got up, he Noticed me and walked toward me with Lisanna while holding her hands "Hey Luce!I have to tell you this! Lisanna is going to Join our team, she was in my team to start with.. but many things happened that changed everything, but I want from her to be in our team"

"Sure Natsu! It would be more fun with a lot of people" I smiled at him, but then he shook his head "I didn't mean that Lucy, you will be leaving the team you were just a replacement, you see i'm busy talking to Lisanna about it and she agreed , you can join another team , I only need Lisanna "

I was glaring at him and held back my tears "How dare you! I'm a human!I

feelings! I won't let you get away with what you did!" I took glass of beer that was nearby and splashed it over Natsu , he was too shocked to

move , I ran out of the guild to clear my thoughts and bumped again into something , this time I didn't get up nor apologize to this person.

"You sure like to bump into people" A hand reached out to me , I didn't know why but that familiar feeling from this person gave me warmth

he pulled me and walked to the direction that leads out of Magnolia , I wiped my tears and looked at him

who could this person be? He was a tall guy who wore a huge black cloak that covers his body and face , I was dying to know who he is and

forgot for a moment why I came with him

"Who are you?" He turned and looked at me "Oh? So you didn't realize yet who I am? That's so funny." I got mad , and yelled "HOW AM I

SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHEN YOU'RE WEARING THIS CLOAK?" He was shaking "What? what's wrong with you?" Then he starting to laugh , "HEY!ARE YOU INSANE?"

He suddenly started taking off his coat and I stared for a while , my jaw dropped and I screamed "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! H-HOW CAN THIS

BE! LAXUS!" I backed off and he started laughing again but this time it got worse "W-what?" It was so embarrassing that I could die at any

moment , I said blankly to him "Sorry for bothering you , bye." I marched while walking and turned to the opposite direction , he grabbed my

hand and said "Wait , calm down weren't you crying a moment ago?"

I gasped and sat far away next to a tree , a gloomy aura surrounded me , I totally forgot about throwing the beer at Natsu and running out of

the guild , and met this Laxus who went to a mission alone and just came back , I started tearing up and looked at Laxus who was seriously confused.

**Laxus' POV**

"H-hey don't cry! We can talk to Master about it , 'kay?" She nodded and wiped her tears , I took her hand and we headed back to the guild, now that I think about it, why did we leave in the first place?

I thought of talking to her since it's awkward "So , what's going on now? I was on a mission and just came

back and I see you crying , did flame brain do anything?"

**(A/N: This is After GMG so Laxus is back to the guild now)**

"Well since Lisanna came back to the guild Natsu started drifting away from the team slowly , he even went on missions with her and ditched a

mission that we were going to because he went on a mission with Lisanna ... after GMG he ignored me and asked Lisanna to Take my spot

, he even told me that I was a replacement , so ... Err , I guess I took it a bit too far but I was so mad , I threw some beer on him

and stormed out of the guild and met you"

I started imagining the face that Flame brain would make , I chuckled a bit trying hard not to laugh out loud , she then glared at me "What's so

funny about my story" "Nothing , by the way blondie we already reached." She got shocked and hid behind me "What? Just go on and talk to

Master , ignore flame brain , if he tries anything funny I will kill him"

I smirked , "W-who's scared? And I don't need your backup!" she walked

past me and pushed the doors , I followed her in , Something started flying toward Lucy , I struck my lighting and it turned into ashes , I glared

at the one who did it , Lisanna.

* * *

**This is the first chapter after the edits, enjoy everyone c:**

**I would like to read your reviews, if you have anything to suggest please leave a review, it's very helpful c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Laxus' POV**

I followed her in , Something started flying toward Lucy , I struck my lighting and it turned into ashes , I glared at the one who did it , Lisanna.

"Laxus!don't get in my way!She did something unforgivable!" "Heh. you say something unforgivable? Ask yourself and flame brain about what he

told blondie and know who's the mean one." she didn't have an answer so she stayed quiet.

I kept walking behind Lucy she smiled at me and I smiled back , we went to the old man's office , this time I opened the door and said "Old man, I have a request" The old man's looked at me and said "What is it Laxus" "This girl" I pointed at Lucy "I want Her o-" He cut my words and said

"You want to marry her? Really?! I can have grandchildren now!" I struck him with my lightening "OLD MAN! BE SERIOUS" I completed what I

Was going to say "So I want her on my team since Natsu only needs his little white haired girl"

He said "Is that all? ..." He said in disappointment , I got mad and glared at him "WHAT ELSE OLD MAN? DO YOU WANT A PUNCH?" He

smiled and kept quiet "Erm .. nothing my child , then I will announce it to the guild, Lucy my child, don't worry about Natsu, better things might happen in the future!So don't be disappointed!" I stared at Lucy who nodded and was about to cry again, the old man got up and walked out of his office and we followed behind him.

"What a unique Grandfather and grandchild relationship" I blushed and turned away "W-what? It's not like I like him..." **(A/N: Laxus is not that**

**honest c;)**

**Normal POV**

Lucy decided to tease Laxus a bit she thought to herself 'How cute' she started saying "So you like him that much huh? Never expected"

He blushed even more and yelled "S-shut up!Just follow me now!"

Lucy chuckled a bit.

**Master's POV**

So Laxus loves me that much ... ~Cries out of happiness **~ Anime style**

**Normal POV Again**

Lucy stood nervously next to Laxus and Master at the top of the guild , Laxus patted her shoulder , suddenly Laxus felt Master watching them

and saw the look ~ I'm watching you ~ while smiling which made him blush a bit , Laxus liked Lucy for a while but he wouldn't admit it because

he's *The great lightening dragon slayer , ne?* , Master clapped his hands and said "Attention kids!" That was enough to get their attention

"Lucy decided to leave Natsu's Team for some reasons , I believe they are worth her leaving the team , she will be joining a new team since

she's used to being in a team , it's Raijinshuu , let's congratulate her!"

The whole guild went silent for a moment , they were shocked of the news they heard , Especially the fire dragon slayer , he didn't expect this to happen, like Raijinshuu taking Lucy in.

suddenly ,Fairy tail started celebrating crazily over Lucy who joined the Raijinshuu.

**Lucy's POV**

I smiled at Laxus who seemed to be in a good mood and said "Thank you for having me! I hope I will be a help to your team"

he suddnely walked toward me and patted her head while smiling (Smirking* )"Don't worry , I will train you to death so you won't disappoint

me , Blondie." I nodded my head and he just left me after saying "Enjoy yourself , this party shouldn't be wasted, don't be sad."

I blushed at these words , W-wait WHAAT? Why am I BLUSHING?

I shock my head and rushed over to Levy to talk to her about how happy I am , she's my close friend after all!

**Laxus' POV**

Damn , I want to kill flame brain, such an idiot for throwing Lucy away, how dare he hurt my Lucy.

I walked to a wall far away from the guild and hit it so hard , I kept thinking deeply about what happened today.

I sensed someone nearby , "Flame brain , isn't it? So your new hobby is stalking?"

"Shut the hell up!Why did you make Lucy join your team?!"

"Why did you kick her out if you were worried? Go away and date the white haired girl already , wasn't that all you wanted?"

He started getting angry and tried to punch me , I dodged. and glared at him "Are you joking?Read your actions before blaming other people."

I walked away , what a stupid brat ruinning my mood, this piece of shit.

I'm not giving you up to a guy who doesn't have a brain.

I watched her talking happily to the blue haired girl , she seems happy.

Ugh, this is happening again , I can't take my eyes off of her , damn , I turned around and sat beside Freed who kept nagging , I stared at the

ground , what should I do next?

I sighed and listened to some songs to drift me away from reality.

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey Levy! What do you think about me joining Raijinshuu? They seem to be nice!" I smiled happily and waited for an answer

"But Lu-chan , there is something fishy about it , I mean for Laxus it's impossible to let anyone join li-" she stopped talking , I saw her looking

at a different direction , I turned around to see Laxus turning around , I was confused "Levy-chan? What's wrong"

"C-could it be? That's ..."

What is Levy-chan saying? I looked at her in confusion , She stared at me and said. "Lu-chan , can I come over today?" She smiled a little.

"Yeah sure!That would be awesome!"

**~ Time Skip ~**

**Normal POV**

Lucy Started chatting with Levy about her novel and many things , they both looked so happy , but then Levy became serious for a second and

asked out of blue "Lucy , let me ask you this question, do you like Laxus by any chance?"

* * *

**Here is chapter 2! I edited some details and tried my best to avoid mistakes, the chapters will be longer from now on c:**

**And yeah! Review everyone! I always read your reviews, it gives me more ideas if you have any suggestions, leave them in the reviews :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

I stared at Levy-chan for a while "Do you seriously ask me about that?"

"Yes, so answer me, do you like Laxus?"

Now that she repeated the question , I was sure about what she asked "Levy-chan.. It's not like we knew each other for so long to fall in love with him quickly, I don't think I am in love with him yet." she grinned and said "Really?Then why is your face so red?" I blushed even more when she said that but changed the topic quickly "Levy-chan , i'm about to finish my novel..." And we chatted for about 30 minutes and fell asleep.

**~Next morning~**

I woke up before Levy-chan, I should admit, I couldn't sleep probably yesterday because of what she said, Never mind I will go to the bathroom.

I had to take a quick shower since Levy-chan might wake up at any second, I finished in 30 minutes and opened the bathroom's door to find the pink haired guy laying on my bed, I couldn't yell since Levy-chan is sleeping, I hit his arm lightly and glared at him, I whispered "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to never come!"He stared at me "I can't stop coming"

He really got me mad this time, I grabbed my belt and walked out of the apartment, he followed me around, when we reached mid way to the guild I stopped and turned around "How long do you plan on following me?" He didn't turned away and said nothing, I quickly turned around which cased me to bump into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't loo-" I got shocked when I saw his smirking face "Laxus?" "You should look around when you walk, Blondie" "Well sorry for being careless Sparky" He chuckled a bit then glared at Natsu "So it's really your new hobby, stalker flame brain"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business , Lucy is my team mate so stop stalking her."

Natsu was about to hit Laxus, but Laxus struck him down with one hit, I sighed "As usual"

I walked toward the guild that was nearby and Laxus followed me "Thank you, Laxus" He smirked and said "What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Always teasing me... "It's not my problem if you can't hear anything" "It's your fault cause your voice is very low." "I said it clearly and I won't repeat what I said" He chuckled which made me go crazy "What's so funny?!I didn't say a joke!" And so it turned into laughter, damn him.

The forgotten Levy woke up after Lucy left, she went to the bathroom and dressed up, she didn't take a long time because she couldn't find Lucy, when she stepped out of the apartment, she was walking along side the river smiling slightly, after few steps , she saw Lucy and Laxus arguing, she got confused and said "Wasn't Laxus' house in the opposite direction of Lucy's apartment?Oh!Of course he likes her so he came to pick her up!" she grinned in a stupid way and started jumping around.

When it was safe, Levy went inside the guild and rushed over to Mirajane.. but why?

Levy entered the guild and rushed over to Mirajane and dragged her out of the guild quickly, not many people noticed, but Scarlet did.

She got confused by the rare sight , she didn't want to mind them, but her desire to know what was going on was too strong which made her walk out of the guild after few minutes.

Lucy sat down on her new spot and kept shaking her legs in annoyance , she couldn't help it but remember the sudden event that happened today, Bickslow glanced at the annoyed Lucy and grinned "Your life is always messy, what happened today?"

She lift up her head and sighed "Natsu is following me around even after kicking me out of the team, it's so hard living like this!"

A voice next to Lucy spoke "Of course, he's a stalker now, he will always follow you around because he was stupid and he still is." Lucy didn't want to talk about it anymore, until she heard the guild gates open loudly, she turned her head around because she got shocked, but what she saw was even more shocking.. Erza, Mirajane, Levy all of them walked besides each other as they entered the guild, they were smiling crazily which made Lucy's heart skip a beat 'what is it this time?' She thought to herself.

They walked to the guild's stage, Mirajane clapped her hands a couple of times, which got the guild's attention and kept them quiet for a while, Mirajane's voice rang in the guild's hall "Attention everyone!" She took a piece of paper and raised it with her right hand "There is a party thrown to all of the magic guilds!Fairy Tail was invited so it would be nice if we go, it will be after 3 days!Remember everyone, you must have a partner!" Then Mirajane stared at me and winked I got shocked for a second and knew what happened between the three of them, Lucy got up and left the guild in a shock not aware of that person's presence who followed her all the time...

**Flash back~**

Levy entered the guild and rushed over to Mirajane when it was safe, she held her hands and said "Mira-chan! You need to know something important!"

"What is it Levy-chan? Did something happen?"

"Of course! Now come!"

Levy dragged Mirajane out of the guild and whispered in case someone might hear "I guess Laxus and Lucy Love each other!We have to do something!Do you have any ideas?"

Mirajane clasped her hands together and smiled "Of course, of course! There will be a ball soon! We can force them to attend together!"

"That's a great idea! I'm so happy for Lucy!" Said Levy while her eyes sparkled, she gave Mirajane a tight hug and she received one as well.

"So that's how it is.. I never guessed that." A shocked Mirajane and Levy sweatdropped, they realized who it was without looking

"E-erza..." Erza's eyes sparkled and held their hands "That's a great idea!We should tell everyone about this event!" They both calmed down and smiled, in few second they all got fired up and and got to the guild to announce the event.

**[ A/N : Well.. that was unexpected, even for me xD ]**

* * *

**Chapter 3 after some edits, have fun reading!**

**Leave reviews, I always enjoy reading them, if you have any suggestions please leave them in the reviews c:**


	4. AN

**Hello everyone! To all the readers that have been reading my fanfiction, there have been some edits and the old chapters are a little bit different, but the story didn't change!**

**So if you would like to read it over because of the new details, you can go ahead I just wanted to notify you c:**

**I'm sorry about everything everyone! I will try my best and I will write longer chapters!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

When The three girls entered to the guild, the guild members couldn't help it but notice since they gave of a strong vibe, a lot of fairies sweat dropped when they saw them enter, they knew there was something behind their plan which was very true..

Mira stood on the guild's stage with Erza and Levy next to her, she clapped her hands a couple of times which made the guild mates pay attention **(A/N: Most of them were, but she did that anyway xD)** "Attention everyone!There will be a ball next month!All of the magic guilds will attend it, so we can't miss this huge event!But remember everyone you must have a partner!" Mira smiled after saying these words and waited for everyone's reaction, and the first one to react was Juvia

"Juvia will attend the ball with Gray-sama!Don't steal my partner love rival!"

"I didn't plan to steal him!It's because I don't like him!"

"Don't deny it love rival!You always stole my Gray-sama from me!" Said Juvia in a confidence which made Gray shake in fear and there was stoned Lucy who was even more shocked, Evergreen got scared and tried helping Lucy out by shaking her and doing anything, she ended up taking off her glasses and broke the stone *Weird isn't it?*

Let's go back to the whole guild that didn't pay a lot of attention because... They were all looking at their loved ones wishing to be with them including Levy who was looking at Gajeel who was eating metals in the second floor without caring about the event, he didn't notice until her stare lasted for so long, when their eyes met, Levy immediately turned her head with a little hint of pink on her cheeks, Gajeel didn't bother about it and kept on eating *Actually was embarrassed when he made an eye contract with Levy and went back to eating*

When Evergreen finished turning Lucy back to how she was , she felt someone staring at her, and of course it was Elfman , both of them blushed and turned away as soon as they could, Bickslow Grinned at her and kept on teasing her until she got mad and hit him with her fan

Romoe and Wendy smiled at each other and blushed a little, Macao got shocked and cried in a corner thinking how his son grew up quickly and found a love already.

Mira noticed Freed and smiled at him and he blushed madly which made Mira think of how cute he is, moving to the little sister and her boyfriend, Lisanna and Natsu were already into the idea and thought of wearing a matching outfit which made natsu blush a little and rubbed the back of his head while thinking of it, little did they know about the Blonde who was staring at them for far away looking at the pink head, she was confused about her feelings, the more she looked at Lisanna and Natsu, the more she felt uneasy she doesn't know if she loves him as a friend or more? She sighed and looked at her feet nervously while thinking about her feelings, she couldn't think much of it because someone punched the back of her head she got angry and shouted at him

"Hey!What are you doing?"

"Stop thinking about useless things, it won't make you feel any better and stop staring at them like that move on!"

'Did he read my mind or something' She thought before replying "So what is it to you Laxus?"

He suddenly stood up and pinned Lucy on the nearby wall, Lucy closed her eyes for a few seconds, when she opened her eyes she saw his dark blue eyes, she could hear her heart skip a beat and thought 'W-what the hell?' she gulped and blushed a little "When you stare at him like that, it feels like you want to kiss him or steal him away from that animal" He got closer and it their lips were about to smack but he kept going "Or is it that you really like him? I can be better than him" He kissed her quickly before she could refuse, she tried pushing him away but it didn't work, she bit his lips which made his lips bleed, he pulled away and smirked at a very red Lucy, she kept breathing quickly and gathered some courage and said "What the hell are you doing?How can you do this?" "Your first kiss? My bad, don't take it seriously, it was a joke" He chuckled a little , Lucy got really mad and tried to use her famous 'Lucy Kick' but he dodged it when she was about to hit him, he looked at her and said "Not bad, I will train you after the ball"

"Ehh? You're going to attend?"

"Yeah?Why not? I just need my partner approval"

"Like this partner will, a heartless jerk like you who kisses girls randomly!"

"You think so?She might be the only one though"

"What do you mean?"

"None of your business, Blondie" He smirked and left Lucy standing there

Of course the three fan girls watched everything and Levy got nosebleed while Erza got all red and lost her mind, Mira blushed a little while smiling and thinking of babies with Blondie hair and dark blue eyes and chocolate eyes.

Mira slapped Erza's face gently and said "Erza!It's not time to go to Jellal's world!Levy stop the nosebleed already or will you get one when you kiss Gajeel?" *Of course the match maker knows everything* The both blushed and Levy stopped the nosebleed, they sat on the floor in a weird way and started their plan, after discussing everything, Mira grinned like a devil and stared at Laxus who got goosebumps and couldn't help it but have a bad feeling..

~ Time skip to night ~

The guild members went home expect for the Master, Laxus, Mira , Lisanna and Elfman, they were helping Mira out with the cleaning

"Elfman, Lisanna can you take care of things for a little while? I need to talk to Laxus"

"Of course Onee-san! Go ahead!" They smiled at her and she went to Laxus who was listening to music, little did he know that the 'Bad feeling' thing has already started, he felt someone approaching him, he raised his head to see the only almighty demon, he couldn't think of anything other than the last mission he went on with Raijinshuu, they destroyed quite a lot..

"About the mission, I will pay everything for the town.. don't worry about it"

Mira smiled at him which made him sweat drop and said "It's not that Laxus" He couldn't think of anything else so he waited for an answer "It's about the ball! I will force you to go with Lucy!" She said boldy.

He didn't want to be discovered, he raised his mug, drank a little beer ,and said "And what makes you think that I want to go with her?" He raised his mug again for another shot "Of course when you kissed her today!" He spat out all of his drink and couldn't think of anything other than 'When did she see?Shit! I was too careless!' Mira thought 'Those two won't be able to escape from me until they get together!Oh not to mention it! Evergreen and Elfman as well!Let's threaten this boy first, he wouldn't shake like this'

"So Laxus, do you think it would be nice to announce to the guild about your love tomorrow?It would be nice wouldn't it?"

Laxus felt as if the earth was sucking him in, he got dark circles suddenly and breathed heavily *Why black circles? Just some drama queen cx* He asked "What is it that you want exactly?" "You will know in detail later!But trust me I just want to hook you up with Lucy!" Suddenly the dark circles disappeared and Laxus got his energy back "Really? You should have said that earlier" "But you have to cooperate or remember.. your love life will be known to everyone!" Mira smiled and left after the agreement she got from Laxus, like how can he refuse? He sighed and kept thinking about Mira words, he stood up and kicked the table, he couldn't do anything about it because she could kill him anytime she wants or announce everything to everyone, he left the guild and decided to get back home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 4!What's Mira's plan exactly?What will happen to Laxus and Lucy? Everything will be know in the next chapter? Maybe xD**

**R&R! I like reading the reviews and I will accept your ideas!Feel free to leave anything that you want to, thank you for supporting me! c:**


End file.
